<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>14 ways to say “I Love You” by Hibisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500928">14 ways to say “I Love You”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/pseuds/Hibisha'>Hibisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sense of Belonging [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Assassin AU, Comedy, Deranged Love, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Human AU, Jealousy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Pirate AU, Prison AU, Vampire AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/pseuds/Hibisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of small drabbles I’m writing on based on single word prompts.</p><p>[Chapter 8 - Part 1 of “A Sense of Belonging” series]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sense of Belonging [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been some time since I’ve written anything - hopefully this won’t blow up in my face.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel finds himself being stalked by an unknown entity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Motherfucker!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel ripped the rose that was taped to the wall and promptly threw it into the trash can, looking increasingly disgusted. That was the seventeenth one that week. Angel was getting both flustered and concerned with how the roses seemed to be appearing closer and closer to his room, this latest one found just across the hall from his door.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It had all started a week ago when a single black rose had been delivered to the hotel for him. Angel was used to the gifts and an attention from his fans - </span> <em><span class="s2">stalkers</span> </em> <span class="s1">- so he hadn’t paid it much attention - instead opting for gloating about it to anyone within hearing distance who had at the moment been Husk. The man had narrowed his eyes and told Angel to be careful but the spider had simply laughed at him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He wasn’t laughing now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, another rose had appeared this time on the receptionist’s desk. Security footage had revealed nothing amiss - it was as if the rose magically appeared on screen. Charlie had been visibly concerned but Angel had once again laughed it off, saying maybe his admirer this time had been a ghost.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t completely wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the next week, the roses began to appear at an alarming rate, sometimes thrice a day. It was clear to anyone who saw them that they were making a clear path towards a single destination: Angel’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel didn’t know how to react; didn’t want to bother an already stressed out staff. After all, he was Angel Dust, hell’s most famous porn star - he shouldn’t be affected by a little stalker. Why, this was just another one on the ever flourishing list!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel scowled and clenched his hands as he quickly made his way to his room, throwing the door open with so much force it bounced back after hitting the wall. He was just about to throw himself on his bed when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and froze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Hell fucking no.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Terror gripped his heart as he stared at the single black rose lying comfortably on his pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His room. They had gotten into his <em>room</em>. Backing out of the door on shaking legs, he turned around and ran, not sure where he would go. Back to Valentino? No one would ever do something like this if he was still there. Valentino had too much power - too many feared him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A million thoughts raced through his mind as he ran down the stairs. The need to go out - go somewhere he could see people and people could see him was overpowering. In his hurry he didn’t notice as Alastor walked by and would have crashed straight into him had Alastor not stepped aside, holding out his arm to stop Angel in his tracks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angel, my lovely friend, where-“ his smile grew a bit tight as he noticed Angel was shaking and in near tears. Quickly pulling the spider to the couch, he forced him to sit down and materialised a glass of water in front of him. “Goodness gracious, you look like a wreck. What happened my dear?” Angel’s eyes were wide in fear and his body was trembling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-my room Al! The motherfucker g-got into m-my room! I-” he couldn’t finish the rest of the sentence as he completely broke down, crying into his hands out of sheer panic and fear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alastor did not need to question whom Angel was referring to. His eyes narrowed as his smile dipped - only a bit but Angel noticed it and for some reason found it comforting that the Radio Demon himself was concerned for his well-being. Hicupping, he ran his hands over his face, trying to control his breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I - I think ‘m gonna go back to the studio.” He finally whispered, keeping his face turned downward, not wanting to look the other in the eyes. “It ain’t no dream home but I’ll be safe there and -“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Angel</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel looked up to glare at the other as he grinned down at him, hating how vulnerable he felt and most probably looked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, Smiles? Gonna tell me I shouldn’ do it? Tha’ you’ll make sure no’un can get ta me? Well hell’s princess can’t protect me what makes ya think you can!?” Angel hated how helpless he was feeling. The fact someone had <em>broken into his room</em> made him want to crawl into a hole and never come out. The image of a faceless stranger roaming around, going through his belongings, violating his space made him almost have another break down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angel.” Alastor repeated, more gently this time. Reaching out, he pulled Angel’s right hand away from where he was unconsciously digging into his arm, nearly drawing blood. “Listen to me will ya?” Angel nodded, folding his hands to stop them from doing it again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll admit I did not perceive this stalker to be taken as a serious threat but I’m now regretting not doing something about it earlier. Worry not - I shall get to the bottom of this soon but for now-” he snapped his fingers and a glowing red key emerged in front of Angel who hesitated before taking in his hand. It was a large old fashioned key, one with an intricate pattern etched into it that Angel faintly recalled seeing in one of Alastor’s books. Definitely not one he had seen being used in the hotel. Alastor coughed. “You may share a roof with me if you prefer. If that makes you feel safe, then please, enjoy your stay. But I’m afraid I simply can not let you return to that filthy cockroach’s studio. We both know that is a terrible idea. Especially considering-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel nodded, barely listening to a word Alastor was saying, holding up the key in awe. He was going to be rooming with <em>Alastor</em>. With the Radio demon. With fucking <em>Alastor</em> who had given him his <em>room’s fucking key</em>! Something warm was quickly replacing the dread that had filled his heart and Angel couldn’t help but throw his arms around Alastor who gave him an awkward pat on the back before pushing his away using his mic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then I suppose it’s settled then.” He said, twirling his mic in his hand. “I shall go inform Charlie about this. Perhaps we can keep your pet pig in her room.” Angel nodded, not trusting himself to speak in case he said something that would make Alastor change his mind. Alastor smiles wider. “As for our invisible  little pest I assure you that they will not be able to enter my room without explicit permission from yours truly. And if he or she were to even try-” his smirk grew wider, almost sinister, “Let’s just say they would not find themselves in a pleasant situation.” And the look was gone as quickly as it had appeared. “Now come my friend, let us go pack up some of your belongings! And I trust you know well enough not to bring anything of the questionable sort to my room correct?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">Angel nodded.</p><p class="p1">”Good! Then we shall have no problems!” Angel nodded again, getting to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at the other demon weakly.</p><p class="p1">”Thanks Sm- Alastor. This means a lot to me.” Holding up the key, he felt his smile grow bigger. “‘m gonna go find a keychain for this.” Alastor tipped his head slightly. </p><p class="p1">“Do not fuss about it dear it shall disappear and appear only when you need it to.” No sooner had he said those words the key disappeared from Angel’s hand. “Now shall we?” He indicated towards the stairs, his smile widening as he began to walk before Angel could agree. “We shouldn’t waste much time my dear, time is of the utmost essence!”</p><p class="p1">Angel stared after him, before hurrying along to walk beside him, feeling safe for the first time in days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imma go hide now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor is old.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was a point when I started writing this I swear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ye’r tellin’ me ya never had a nice chilled frappé.” Angel stared at Alastor in a mixture of both awe and confusion. The discussion has started over breakfast when Alastor had offered to brew everyone some coffee as he had been making some for himself. Seeing as it was too hot to be having any hot beverage, Angel had declared he was going to go out and buy himself a frappé instead only to met with a confused stare.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of such a thing! Mixing coffee with ice!? Why on earth would one attempt such a thing?” Alastor seemed disturbed at the thought, his grip tightening around his mug as if he was scared Angel would throw some ice cubes inside.</p><p>“Wait.... you’re serious aren’t ya?” Angel’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What about a latte?” Alastor tilted his head, looking more puzzled than before.</p><p>“Is that a sort of biscuit?”</p><p>Angel started laughing, unable to contain his mirth.</p><p>“No no, shit okay, so all ya have is regular coffee?” Alastor raised an eyebrow, watching as the other tried to control his wheezing.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with enjoying something of the sort, especially since it helps keep me awake.” He pointed out, feeling slightly insulted. Angel’s grin grew wider.</p><p>“Well yeah Smiles, but ya know what?” Reaching out he grabbed Alastor’s hand and started to drag him towards the large doors leading out of the hotel. Turning back he grinned at Alastor, the latter allowing himself to be led away by the excited spider. “’m about to blow your mind. An’ not in a way I thought I would either!” Alastor shook his head, setting the coffee mug down on the front desk as they passed it.</p><p>“Angel, may I ask where you wish to take me?” He questioned, finally managing to take his hand back but following Angel nonetheless. Angel grinned as he stopped in front of what Alastor assumed was a restaurant. It was run down place, with a broken sign that had something illegible scribbled across it. The windows were broken in several areas, covered by newspapers.</p><p>“Place is called TitsShake!” Angel said as he opened the door. The jingling of the bell above them alerted the owner of their arrival, a fat demon standing behind the counter right across the entrance. Looking back and realising the other demon was not following him inside, Angel rolled his eyes as he all but dragged Alastor who looked rather mortified to be even seen near any place that called itself as such.</p><p>Alastor gripped his mic tighter in his hands as he looked around the small seating area, his smile looking more and more strained. The rows of booths pushed against the wall were covered in stains of things Alastor could only imagine and it made him want to burn the entire establishment to the ground.</p><p>“Angel, I am going to insist that we leave-“</p><p>“Relax Al.” Angel interjected quickly making the other demon sit in one of the booths. “Just hang tight kay babe I’m gonna get ya a real treat!” The only thing that keep Alastor firmly rooted in his place was the fact that his companion looked so excited that he was practically glowing. Angel returned and Alastor watched in horror as he set down two tall glasses of some drink topped with an unholy amount of whipped cream. Alastor eyes it with apprehension as Angel slid one in front of him, looking very proud of himself.</p><p>“Angel my lanky fellow, what is this monstrosity?” </p><p>“It’s a caramel frappe!”</p><p>Alastor watched in fascinated horror of sorts as some chocolate and caramel sauce slowly slid down the side of the tall glass.</p><p>“This- you expect me to drink this.”</p><p>Angel had already half finished his own drink, clearly enjoying it a lot. Alastor picked up the glass and gave it a tentative sniff before wrinkling his nose as a sudden influx of sweet smells invaded his senses. Giving Angel another look, he squared his shoulders and took a large sip from the straw.</p><p>The feeling of regret was immediate.</p><p>The rich sweet flavours that filled his mouth was ungodly. Alastor almost spit it back out but had to swallow it out of common decency and basic manners . Hastily pushing away the drink, he coughed, wishing he could tear his own tongue out.</p><p>“I do not think this is a drink made for me my friend.” He chuckled, trying to get the horrible flavour left lingering on his taste buds to leave, wondering if he could go devour the man behind the counter to get the sickly sweet taste off his tongue. Angel shrugged, reaching out and grabbing the drink. In a minute, he was done with Alastor’s drink as well, looking quite pleased.</p><p>“Ahhhh~ that was good~ hey Al did ya really not like it?”</p><p>Alastor shook his head.</p><p>“Certainly not! Why if I had wanted to eat an entire glass of sugar I would have done so back at the hotel - there was no need to drag me all the way here to make me eat it.”</p><p>Angel sighed, slumping in his seat.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go get a triple espresso shots and hope you die then.” He grumbled, making his way to the counter again. Alastor watched as the spider made a quick conversation, likely make a pass at the barista and then returned with a steaming mug of dark liquid m, setting it down in front of the demon.</p><p>“There, enjoy ya soulless bastard.” Throwing himself back down in his seat, Angel folded both sets of his arms slouching down in his seat, clearly put out that Alastor had not enjoyed the sugary drink. Alastor nodded, picking up the mug and drinking it quietly, not even adding any milk. Angel watched him in fascination.</p><p>“Ya really like your coffee like that huh.”</p><p>Alastor set down his drink and gave Angel a stern look.</p><p>“Absolutely not. Quite frankly, that was disgusting. Who on earth would have coffee without milk in it.”</p><p>Angel snorted.</p><p>“I’ll go get ya some milk. And Al can I tell ya somethin’ funny? Ya know how I just finished off your drink?”</p><p>“Yes and you didn’t even change the straws. I know we’re in hell but there is no need to behave like a degenerate.”</p><p>“Yeah well it’s called an indirect kiss so I’ll go get your  milk while you stay here and process <em> that </em>.” Snickering, Angel ran off to the counter while Alastor was left spluttering on his own, his face flushing.</p><p>“ANGEL!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bloop.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor and Angel visit the human realm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of my fav headcannons making an appearance here!  *squeals*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Al I really think we should’ve turned right back there.”</p><p>“Nonsense Angel, I know where we’re going!”</p><p>“You’ve been saying that for the <em>past two and a half hours!</em>” Angel rolled his eyes. The two had been walking around for only Satan knew how long, navigating their way through the dirty back alleys and broken down houses through the city and it was becoming increasingly clear that Alastor was more directionally challenged than Angel was gay.</p><p>Alastor held up the map once more.</p><p>“Now according to this map, I do believe those little IMPs said they were going to open a portal somewhere around here.” Angel moaned, wanting nothing more than to slam his face repeatedly into the graffiti covered walls, to put himself out of his misery.</p><p>It all started this morning with a mistake on Angel’s part.</p><p>Alastor had needed certain items from the human world to perform a certain ritual that <em>he</em> said was for protection - “<em>Simply wards around the hotel Charlie, my dear! Do not be alarmed</em>!” - but none of them were really convinced.</p><p>Angel’s <em>first </em>mistake had been to unwittingly offer him company, not knowing that the <em> few hours </em> he had decided to donate to the cause would turn into a <em>whole goddamn</em> <em> day.</em></p><p>His <em>second</em> mistake was to assume Alastor knew what he was doing - rather, knew <em>where</em> the fuck he was going.</p><p>His legs were hurting, they had no money, no service to their hellphones nor had they any manner of transportation other than walking. Angel scowled, his fists clenched, glaring daggers into Alastor’s back as the shorter man walked ahead. It was already hard enough trying to navigate through the human realm without using his other sets of arms but the additional magic Alastor had cast over them to make them look more human was making his skin itch.</p><p>Alastor hummed, seemingly unbothered by the fact he had been leading them in circles for the better part of the day.</p><p>And night.</p><p>“Al just let me look at the map ’m sure I can find us a way back!”</p><p>Angel was getting desperate. His stomach was growling. He had taken his heels off maybe an hour ago and his feet were starting to blister. The short skirt he had worn was doing nothing to stop the cold wind from cutting into his skin. Not only that but it seemed Alastor was just leading them deeper and deeper into the slums of the city and it was starting to make Angel a bit uncomfortable, the noise and stench of humanity itself dragging up memories of his past life, making him want to reach out and grab the back of Alastor’s coat. He didn’t but his fingers twitched in the need to hold something so he folded his arms, nails digging into his skin. The sun had set hours ago and it was getting very cold. Angel rubbed his hands over his arms trying to keep himself warm and cursed his own luck for the hundredth time that day.</p><p>If it had been <em>anyone</em> except Alastor, he would have told them to go shove it where the sun didn’t shine but Alastor had a way of smiling at him that had him following the demon to the deepest pits of hell - or in this case, back to the land of the living.</p><p>And now he regretted it.</p><p>“Smiles, I’m tellin ya, you don’t know where you’re going.” He grumbled, shivering a bit, pulling his jacket around himself a bit tighter. Alastor gave him a grin.</p><p>“My dear if you’re feeling cold perhaps you should have worn something a bit more warmer than that skimpy outfit.”</p><p>“Gee Al, thanks - that helps a lot. Real humanitarian work you doin’ there tellin’ me that.” Angel snapped back, flipping him off with both hands. Alastor snickered as he continued to walk towards the exit of the narrow alley they were in before he paused.</p><p>“Angel.”</p><p>“Yes, you walking tin can of prehistoric shit?” Angel didn’t care he was pushing his luck to the limit with the overlord. He was tired, hungry, bored and in so much trouble with Valentino he didn’t even want to think about it. Anything Alastor did to him couldn’t be half as bad as what was coming once he returned to the pimp and had to explain why he had disappeared for who knows how long without even replying to his calls or texts. </p><p>Angel shuddered once again, only this time, it wasn’t because of the winter winds.</p><p>“Angel.” Alastor repeated, sounding a bit off and Angel looked up to see the man looking a bit distressed even though the smile never left his face. Looking ahead, he almost snorted.</p><p>“Are you telling me a bunch of prostitutes scare ya Smiles cuz Val is gonna kick your ass if he finds out. He’ll just set some hookers on ya and watch you burn yourself.” Alastor coughed, turning a bit red.</p><p>“You’re deplorable. And no, I do not have a problem with them. I just don’t wish for them to try and touch me. You see, I am feeling rather <em>famished</em> and I don’t know what I would end up doing to them.” As if to prove his point, his eyes flashed red and he licked his lips a bit.</p><p>Angel understood. Because while he was feeling hungry, Alastor was feeling <em> hungry </em>. </p><p>“Okay just follow my lead and we’ll get out of this one.” He reached out and grabbed Alastor’s arm, pressing his body up against him all the while ignoring his squeaks in protest. After a brief struggle, Alastor nodded and allowed Angel to pull him along, his face flushed bright red as Angel made loud crude comments, no doubt so that the others could hear them. The two women standing at the mouth of the alley gave them a sneer before going after someone else. Making sure they were at a safe enough distance, Angel immediately released his arm.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout tha but they wouldn’ bother ya if you were with me. Ya don’t steal another hookers pay.” He explained, missing the warmth provided by Alastor’s arm already. Alastor nodded stiffly.</p><p>“Quite alright, you did what you had to do! Perhaps we should stop and have something for dinner. I am smelling some rather ravishing aromas coming from the next street over.” The talk show host suggested, his smile growing wider. Angel snorted, shoving his hands deep into his pockets to keep them from grabbing at the other once more.</p><p>“With what money Smiles, we ain’t got no cash.” He complained, kicking a pebble out of slight frustration. “And we don’t know where we are. Earth has changed a lot since I was last here.” Alastor’s smile widened, a sly look crossing his features making Angel’s heart skip several beats.</p><p>“Who said anything about paying my dear~”</p><p>Angel couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Now that sounds like a fun date.”</p><p>“Indeed it does, my dear.” Alastor chuckled, glancing back at the map before his eyes widened in excitement. “Angel! I believe I have found the problem!”</p><p>“What?” The spider demon looked at the other in confusion, his mind still stuck on the fact Alastor had not technically denied it being a date. “What problem?”</p><p>“I have been holding this map upside down all this time! Oh dear, this does answer a few questions, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“AL, WHAT THE FUCK!?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At least now we know why Alastor doesn’t understand any of the signs Angel sends him. Bless his directionally challenged head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drunk Al. That’s it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry I really ran out of steam with this one ooof-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, he did it unconsciously, not realising his eyes were trailing the taller demon. It confused Alastor just why he was so fascinated by the simple minded arachnid. The way Angel seemed to draw his attention to himself made Alastor confused and he did not like being confused about his own feelings. It was as if he wasn’t a wolf watching an innocent sheep anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, that is, if one could call Angel </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, he gently tapped his fingers against the top of the wooden bar top, an empty glass of whiskey sitting in front of him and he signalled Husker to top him off, not for the first time that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not by a long shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drinking in solitude had always been one of his greatest joys in Hell but in these recent days, a certain pest occupied his thoughts, making it hard for him to focus on his usual peace of mind. It was as </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it was endearing and Alastor was torn between tearing the spider to shreds and -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t know what else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Husker, my dear friend,” Alastor started, leaning back in his seat, almost falling off if not for the iron grip he had on the bar, his nails digging into the polished wood, leaving marks he wished could leave somewhere else, “if a wolf were to get attached to a sheep - would that make sense to you?”  The feline only scoffed and refilled his glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t got time for your vague shit, you lunatic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled darkly, and raised his glass and staring at its contents rather fondly. Swirling it a bit, he propped up his chin on the palm of his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right. It is rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tilting his head back, he drowned the drink in one go, before getting to his feet, the world tilting beneath his feet as it came in and out of focus sharply, making his head spin. “Well it seems I need to go to sheep - I mean sleep haha! Husker dear, if you will excuse me.” Husker stared unblinking, unimpressed at the drunk demon in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know, he has the hots for ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Alastor froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied though it was a feeble attempt at best and both of them knew it. Husker player along, cutting the drunk man some slack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit whatever you say. Just don’t get lost on your way to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Alastor didn’t. The three times he had knocked on Angel’s door had been mostly on purpose even though he vehemently denied the fact morning come.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Alastor’s smile widened as he watched Angel walk down stairs, his own smirk matching Alastor’s down to the tee. One thing was for sure though - the way it was playing out, it was getting harder to tell which one of them was the wolf and which one of them was the sheep</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to not making sense 101. *shot*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roof top chit chats.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting across the horizon and Angel couldn’t help but stare at it, completely mesmerised by the orange glow it cast all across the city, making it all seem like it was on fire. Hell didn’t have any clouds; didn’t have a breath taking sky line but in that one moment, it didn’t seem like it was all that bad. Pulling his knees to his chest, Angel sighed, two arms wrapping themselves around while he propped up his face with the others.</p><p>Hell wasn’t that bad.</p><p>
  <em> So why do we still want more? </em>
</p><p>Perched on the rooftop, he was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice the other demon appearing behind him till a hand latched itself on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise, a small scream making its way past his lips.</p><p>“What the-“ his body, on high alert, went into defensive mode, pulling out a gun, ready to blow the intruder to bits until he saw the smiling demon towering over him, looking oddly puzzled. “Oh it’s you Smiles. Warn a guy next time, will ya?”  Alastor tilted his head, red eyes flashing at the sight of the gun still in Angel’s hand, still pointed between his eyes. The spider quickly shoved it back into his pocket. Alastor nodded, seemingly satisfied.</p><p>“Oh but I did. Didn’t you hear me call for you?” Angel shrugged in response, indicating that no, he had in fact not heard him at all. After a brief internal struggle - debating whether it was a good idea to ask the Radio demon to accompany him, he patted the space next to him, indicating the older demon to sit down. Alastor stared at him for a few moments before taking him up on his offer, neatly folding his legs beneath him, his mic placed across his lap. </p><p>“What seems to be troubling you, my dear?” The question was abrupt - <em>invasive</em> and Angel didn’t know how to respond without having a breakdown. So he he did what he did best under the extreme circumstances - he changed the subject.</p><p>“Do you think it’s possible for someone like <em>me</em> to go to heaven?”</p><p>“Of course not my friend!” Alastor exclaimed, laughing as if Angel had just told him a joke, “Why, I thought I had made that abundantly clear on the first day I arrived here!” Angel’s shoulders sagged. Alastor catching onto that stopped laughing and gave him a quizzical look, eyes widening.</p><p>“Are you perhaps <em> hoping </em> to go to heaven? I didn’t think you were serious about this little project. Wasn’t it you who said that the hotel was and I am not in any manner paraphrasing here - ‘A rent free place to stay’. I believe your motivation to stay here was solely selfish.”</p><p>Angel shrugged, not knowing how to answer with his own words being shoved back into his face. He didn’t like it but the words held true.</p><p>“Wouldn’ be bad if I could get to somewhere better than this shithole.” He finally said, not understanding his own feelings. “I know I sound ungrateful since this place ain’t that bad but...”</p><p>Alastor nodded but remained quiet as Angel trailed off, falling silent. The two sat there, wordlessly staring at the view. The sky had turned darker but the lights from the city didn’t make it seem like it at all. Shining in the distance, Angel could make out the neon lights of the studio, his body involuntarily shuddering at the sight, mind drifting to the horrors it contained - horrors he had witnessed and most times had to part take in. Finally Alastor spoke, as if reading Angel’s mind.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with wanting to escape a terrible situation Angel.” </p><p>Angel scoffed.</p><p>“Yeah well you ain’t the laughing stock of the town right now Al. Plus we both know I can’t do it. I like doin’ what I do too much ta just stop.”</p><p>Alastor smirked, giving him a sideway glance and Angel couldn’t help but glare at him, knowing full well that was what the demon had been banking on since day one. His failure - his spiralling into the bottom of depravity. Huffing, Angel went back to being silent. Alastor hummed a little under his breath - a tune Angel had heard plenty of times. It was familiar and for most parts, oddly comforting though he was unsure as to why.</p><p>“Well, I’m hardly one to say since the concept of Heaven was never one I preferred in the first place.” Alastor finally admitted, running a hand through his hair, pushing it behind his ear. Angel couldn’t help but stare. “But to each their own I suppose.”</p><p>“So in other words, you think I’m an idiot for wanting to go.” Angel concluded. Alastor snorted.</p><p>“A tad bit of a fool maybe, yes.” </p><p>Angel couldn’t help but smile. “But you don’t think it’s impossible.” He declared, feeling much better all of a sudden.</p><p>“Perhaps not. But I’m sure you’ll find novel ways to disappoint me as always. Looking quite forward to that indeed.” Alastor added cheekily, grinning and Angel laughed. Getting to his feet, the radio demon held out his hand. “Come now, we should be getting back inside lest Charlie thinks I’ve made a quick meal of you. Not that I blame her, I have been feeling rather famished recently. Perhaps one can see it in my eyes.” Angel smirked.</p><p>“Oh Smiles you’re welcome to eat me any time you want~”</p><p>Alastor dropped his hand like it was on fire. Hurrying backwards, he muttered something about being late for his show and walked off, leaving Angel laughing in the dust.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strike>Starting to think that maybe I should have thought this through before challenging myself to a 14 day writing spree.</strike>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A slightly sadistic Alastor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I’ve had this one written down for some time now but never posted it. It sort of fit prompt so I tweaked around and here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Smiles! Can I ask ya sumthin’?” Alastor turned to look at the demon who had plopped himself down next to him on the large couch, seemingly preoccupied with his mobile device.</p><p>“But you already did, my lanky fellow!” He chuckled but sobered up once he realised Angel was quietly shifting his place, still not looking at him, tapping away on his screen. He noticed as the demon’s grip tightened before relaxing and Angel let out a laugh that Alastor could only describe as forced.</p><p>“Real funny Al. Glad I could-“</p><p>“What seems to be the matter, my dear?”</p><p>Angel froze at his inquiry. Alastor found it quite strange that the pornstar seemed to be caught off guard even though he had been the one to approach him in the first place. His smile never left his face as he cocked his head to the side, paying more attention to the spider next to him.</p><p>Angel seemed to be....<em> uncomfortable </em>. The demon kept shifting in his place from one side to another and Alastor caught a glimpse of a grimace before Angel wiped it from his face, replacing it with his bored look. Alastor blinked.</p><p>“Angel-“</p><p>“How do ya do that stuff ya do?” The sentence was barely above a whisper and Alastor would have missed it had he not been paying the utmost attention. “Ya know yer creepy voodoo magic shit. Fucking black holes and that stuff.” Alastor was once again left confused.</p><p>Over the course of two years - during which he had grown somewhat fond of his surrounding demons - Angel had never once showed even the slightest interest in anything regarding him other than perhaps his sexuality a year ago. After discovering the other did not find any sort of sexual activities comfortable, he had chosen to stop harassing the man and simply mellowed out - excluding his crude retorts but Alastor had learnt to live with them. So the thought that he wished to know more about his powers was highly suspicious and alarm bells went off in his head as a large figure crossed his mind and his smile grew sharper, more sinister.</p><p>“Did Valentino that filthy roach of a demon put you up to this-“</p><p>“No! Nononono that ain’t it Smiles.” Angel raised all four hands, frantically waving them in front of him in denial, “That fucking asshole ain’t got nothin’ to do with it.” Alastor nodded, his features softening up once more.</p><p>“Then why do you wish to acquire such knowledge my friend? I did not think you were interested in anything of the sort!”</p><p>Angel finally shifted his body to face him and Alastor did not miss another grimace that ran across his face for a fleeting moment before Angel wiped it away. A strange itch had begun to work its way into his head but Alastor chose to ignore it for the time being.</p><p>“Well I was thinking’ it could be cool ya know~” the spider grinned. “I could take out anyone I wanted and no one would dare mess with me! And -“ the rest of his words trailed off before he shrugged. “Guess would be cool to get freaky with those black things~” he wriggled his eyebrows at Alastor who simply smiled at him, thoroughly disgusted.</p><p>“You really should keep that mouth in check darlin’ it could get you in trouble.”</p><p>Angel grinned.</p><p>“Or what, you gonna spank me~?” Alastor gave him a fixed look which made the other roll his eyes. “A’rite already I’ll fucking stop.” He said before going back to his phone. Alastor went back to reading his book, the itch inside his brain getting worse. After a few moments of silence, he slammed the book shut and got to his feet. Angel jerked violently at the sudden noise, his body almost folding in half before he realized what it was.</p><p>“Jesus fucking hell man you shouldn’t do that to-“</p><p>“Angel, what are you hiding?” He asked, fixing the man down with his stare, unblinking and relentless. Angel folded the lower set of his arms in defence while the other set rested on his slender hips.</p><p>“Dun know what ya talkin’ bout Smiles, I ain’t hidin’ nothin! I told ya Valentino don’t gotta do shit with-“</p><p>Snapping his fingers, Alastor cut into Angel’s stammering by making several dark shadowy tendrils grab the spider by the arms, holding him in place. Angel raised an eyebrow, looking confused and annoyed.</p><p>“Ya know when I said I wanted to get down and freaky with these things I meant on my own tim-“ Alastor placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down, his grin growing wider. Angel struggled against the restraints placed upon his arms and frowned. “Seriously Al, what the fuck-”</p><p>“Angel my queer fellow, it seems you were not being completely honest with me ~ so I shall ask again for your benefit and I do hope you don’t disappoint me this time - <em>what are you hiding</em>?” His voice dropped several octaves as static filled his surroundings. Angel glared at him.</p><p>“And I said nothing ya strawberry pimp shitlord! Whuzza matter with you!? Is this cuz I asked you for help? I - Oi! What - what’re you doing!?” Alastor had made quick work of Angel’s bow tie, throwing it to the side before reaching out to unbutton his shirt. Angel began to thrash about but the shadows kept him locked in place.</p><p>“Nothing you say ~ well then in that case -“ Alastor dug a finger into his side.</p><p>Angel <em>screamed</em>.</p><p>“FUUUUUUCKK! MOTHERFUCKER GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK FREAK!”</p><p>Alastor continued to add pressure, watching Angel writhe in agony before he pulled his hand away and continued to unbutton Angel’s top, ignoring his protests and gasps as he removed the clothing to reveal dark bruises covering the entirety of his torso along with a large gash running down his side which was crudely wrapped in makeshift bandages. From the small part that was visible, it was clear the wound had begun to fester. Leaning in close, he grabbed Angel’s face in his claws and gave him a rather disapproving look, his smile turning frigid.</p><p>“You were saying?”</p><p>Angel was breathing hard, eyes almost watering from the throbbing pain that had not gone away even when Alastor had pulled his hand away. Hissing slightly, he pulled out his extra set of hands to shove Alastor off of him who complied silently, hands behind his back.</p><p>“You - motherfucking...fuuuuck….you...bitch….sick bastard!” Angel gasped out, the entirety of his left side on fire. “I will...kill...you.”</p><p>Alastor smiled politely as the shadows loosened their grip and Angel quickly sat up, rubbing his wrists trying to get his circulation back, growling at the dear demon before him, his body curled up in defense. The other simply laughed, his voice going back to normal.</p><p>“I assumed you liked being tied up and have pain inflicted upon you~ wasn’t that one of your more special talents?” Alastor said slyly, a smirk crossing his features and in that instance Angel was torn between whether he wanted to kill him or fuck him.</p><p>“Not like that you fucking asshole!”</p><p>“Apologies, I’m not well acquainted with your degenerative sexual deviances.”</p><p>Angel sat up straight pulling at his shirt, hastily doing up his buttons. Once he was sure he was fully covered and none of the marks on his body were visible, he looked up at the sadistic demon standing in front of him, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Ya get what ya wanted Smiles? Me screaming in pain? Usually I charge for this kinda show but-“</p><p>“Who did this to you?”</p><p>It was a simple question but it made Angel cold all over. He laughed, trying to shake away his fear and the panic he felt and puffed up his chest.</p><p>“Wazzit matter to ya huh? All ya shitty overlords are the same just tryin’ to get all up in my business. Why I outta-“</p><p>“Was it Valentino?” The sharp remark made him falter and he looked to the ground, not sure he could look the Radio Demon in the eye.</p><p>“It was just a job gone wrong okay ya should have seen what he did to the other chick - I’m his favourite so I get off easy-“</p><p>“This ‘<em>other chick</em>’ as you so eloquently put it, is none of my concern. My concern right now, is <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Angel flushed.</p><p>“Haha careful Smiles, don’t want me to get the wrong idea I might attack ya~”</p><p>“Don’t try to change the subject. What happened?” Alastor was persistent, sitting back down, smile never once taking a dip. Angel frowned.</p><p>“I screwed up on a job is what happened. I didn’t feel like fucking someone and Val didn’t appreciate it-“</p><p>“Is this why you were interested in knowing about my abilities?” Angel nodded, shoulders slumping.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong Smiles I love my job I love havin’ sex-“</p><p>“Clearly.”</p><p>“- but I don’t like being under Val all the time ya know. He’s -“ Angel trailed off but he didn’t need to say it. His shaking hands and defeated look spoke volumes. Alastor coughed before his grin widened.</p><p>“Perhaps I could be of some assistance!”</p><p>Angel scoffed. “What you gonna do? Go save me from the big bad wolf? I ain’t no fucking princess Smiles, I can handle my own shit.” Alastor hummed as he got to his feet, his mic appearing in his hands as he twirled it about.</p><p>“Indeed my dear, a princess is much more demure and refined in her etiquettes. You are much like the court jester - obnoxiously loud but tolerable. But most importantly you are a guest at this hotel! And as much as it shames me to admit it, I have grown rather fond of you. On top of that, this hotel is my ongoing investment! So that filthy roach is currently intruding upon my plans!” Angel didn’t bother asking him what plans - getting a straight answer out of Alastor was like trying to drink soup with a couple of chopsticks.</p><p>“So what, you gonna barge in there and fight him off?” Angel was half joking half serious because he really didn’t know what Alastor would do. Two years spent under the same roof and all he had managed to gather so far was Alastor likes shitty jokes. And relaxing in front of the fire but that was an accidental discovery.</p><p>Alastor smiled, his eyes glowing red.</p><p>“All in due time Angel dear all in due time. Now please do not move from this place I shall fetch the first aid kit; your wounds require tending to.”</p><p>Angel stared after him mutely as Alastor hurried off in search of bandages and painkillers. Blinking in slight confusion, he reached down to hike up his shirt and stare at the wound once more. Alastor’s voice echoed in his brain, loud and clear.</p><p><em> I have grown rather fond of you</em>.</p><p>Dropping the fabric, Angel burrowed his face in his hands,his face heating up as it flushed cherry red, as the other set pulled at his own hair, unable to maintain any form of composure due to his feelings going haywire.</p><p>“Fuck it Al, you’re gunna kill me at this rate.” Grabbing a pillow so he could muffle any sounds he might let out, he looked back up, waiting for the Overlord to waltz back in. Maybe the odds were stacked against him - chances of Alastor actually <em> falling </em> for <em> him </em> were slim to none. But as Angel watched Alastor walk back to him, holding up the box of medical supplies, grinning cheerfully, he realised he could learn to live with those odds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prison AU.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was not the one I wanted to post today but the one I was working on became a monster and it’s still not complete so here’s this instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, I'm glad we got to spend all this wonderful time together." Angel ignored the way Alastor's soft voice seemed to invoke certain feelings inside him in favour of desperately attempting to think up some reason he could escape the situation in case things got too heated. Scanning the empty bathroom, he cursed at himself for walking right into this situation. "Aren't you glad my dear~? After all, you've been trying so hard to get my attention."</p><p>Yes he had. From the day he was put in his cell and found out that The Radio Demon - as the media had named him - was indeed the person running the show behind all the killings that had been going on  in the prison, Angel had made it his mission to get close to him. Except, now that he had Alastor's undivided attention, he hadn't been fully prepared on how exactly to deal with him.</p><p>"I just wanted to be friends with the worst of the lot so no one would dare mess with me. Nothin’ much to it toots."</p><p>Alastor smirked.</p><p>Angel did not appreciate his heart skipping a beat.</p><p>"Well it certainly must have been a tiring job. Being my friend and an <em>informant</em> at the same time."</p><p>This time, his heart almost <em>stopped</em> beating.</p><p>"... What?"</p><p>Alastor smiled, taking a small step forward and suddenly Angel was very much aware of how small the distance between them was. Shit.</p><p>Shit shit shit <em> shit </em>!</p><p>How on earth had he been so compromised in his position?</p><p>The task had been simple. Go undercover. Get intel. And get a few years knocked off on his own drug possession and trafficking charges. But clearly he had bitten off more than he could chew. Backed up against the wall, Angel wondered if there was a guard nearby in case he yelled out for help - granted that there was anyone in this God forsaken place that wasn't on Alastor's fucking payroll.</p><p>"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Alastor leaned in close, his brown hair almost brushing against Angel's face, his brown eyes twinkling merrily, <em>clearly</em> taking great delight in Angel discomfort. Angel weighed in his options. Taking him on wouldn't be hard of course - Alastor wasn't strong. But Angel wasn't a killer and Alastor had too much power and control in the prison for Angel to live long enough to contact anyone on the outside for help even if he managed to escape from here. He flinched as Alastor reached up a hand only to tuck Angel's hair behind his ear. "Luckily for you, you managed to grab my attention. You're not even close to being as discreet as you think. Your plan may not have been to gain my protection but here we are." He stepped back again, arms folded, leaving Angel a bit confused and bothered in so many ways, his heart beat accelerated as if he had just run a marathon. "The way I see it, there's two possible outcomes to your situation."</p><p>"Which are...?"</p><p>"One - I let you go back and pretend I never knew. And you can inform on me all you like we both know there's no strong evidence against me." <em> Motherfucker! </em> Angel cursed internally. It was true. Try as he might, he could get any murders to point at Alastor directly. He was too well protected.</p><p>"An’ the second would be...?"</p><p>"Leave. Don't ever return again." Angel stared at the brunette dumbfounded. There was no way he was getting out of this hellhole that easily. He stared at the other man, eyes narrowing suspiciously.</p><p>“And what’s the catch asshole?”</p><p>Alastor grinned, spreading his arms wide open.</p><p>“Why none at all! I simply wish to see you go back and tell those who hired you that you’ve failed in your task of apprehending me! How truly exciting! When they realise they’ve once again been thwarted by me - someone they look down upon as scum of the earth!  Don’t you think that’s rather exhilarating Angel my dear?”</p><p>"Or you could turn yourself in?" he suggested, wondering if he was pushing his luck.</p><p>"Turn myself in...?" Alastor blinked, silently staring at him for a second before he burst out laughing, startling the other man. "You really are a funny fellow~ Turn myself in. What a thought. Why, I am here in prison only because I let myself be caught! I have already turned myself in so as to speak! Do you really think someone as pathetic as our justice system would have ever been able to catch me?”</p><p>Angel’s heart sank. He knew it. He knew there had been no way someone as meticulous as the Radio Demon had been caught by the police because he had made a few <em> convenient </em> mistakes. No, Alastor didn’t make mistakes. The authorities were fools if they thought Alastor was anything but almost religiously methodical in his planning. Their overconfidence was the edge Alastor had needed to always stay one step ahead of them at all times. Angel cursed every God he could think of.</p><p>He was screwed.</p><p>Alastor’s smile widened and he held out a hand.</p><p>“There is a third option Angel. Join me. The fact I have taken an interest in you is not a lie. Your work, be as it may to deceive me, was rather excellent. My workers respect you and it would be such a shame to let you go.” Angel stared at the hand in front of him, then back at the smile that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.</p><p>“And if I say no?” </p><p>Alastor’s smile widened, his hand still extending in an offer.</p><p>“You very well know, I could never harm even a single hair on your head, mon cheri.” Angel narrowed his eyes once more.</p><p>“You really want to know my answer you mother fucker?” He hissed, slapping his hand away. “I’ll stay. An’ I’m going to watch you more closely now asshole. No one’s perfect Smiles - you <em> will </em> make a mistake someday.” Angrily brushing past him, Angel paused at the entrance, turning to give him one last glare. “I ain’t never taking your hand you sick freak. Just wait, one day I’m gonna find your weakness and bring ya to your knees.”</p><p>He stormed out of the bathroom, missing the way Alastor’s smile had become less fixed as he stared after the man, his expression softening.</p><p>“My weakness huh. No worries, I plan to keep it close to myself.” A small chuckle rang out in the empty room. “Very close indeed.” Folding his hands behind himself, Alastor hummed as he made his way back to his cell, nodding at the guards politely.</p><p>Things were going to only get more interesting from this point onwards. Alastor could hardly wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will sell soul for sleep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The human AU!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look this one got out of hand and I don’t know anything anymore.</p>
<p>TW: substance abuse and mentions of rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sighing, Angel ‘Anthony’ Dust, dragged himself up the broken stairways leading to his apartment, almost sneering at the stains and filth the were decorating the wall next to it. The whole place reeked of rotten fruits and something else he couldn't describe nor did he want to think much about. Reaching the front door, he fumbled around looking for his keys in his pockets, patting himself down before he remembered he had simply forgotten to lock the door that morning. He turned the handle and let the door swing inwards, stumbling into his home, kicking off his heels in the process. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I'm home." he called out in a hollow tone as he flipped the light switch, not sure why he continued to greet the ghosts living in his small run down apartment even though he didn't mean to because he knew there was never going to a response. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Welcome back, darling." It took everything in him not to scream as a body materialised before him, casually leaning against the wall a few feet away wearing a dark leather vest and jeans. Messy brown hair and tattoos covering up one of his exposed arms, an intricate pattern that ran all the way past his shoulder, disappearing under his clothing and then reappearing around his neckline. The man smiled at him cheerfully, giving him a small wave. “You should really learn to lock the door my dear -why, someone could simply walk in.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Taking several steps back till his back hit the door, Angel pulled out his pocket knife, body shaking rather violently.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I'm warnin’ you I-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The brunette laughed lightly before he pushed himself away from the wall, making Angel almost drop the knife in fear. A million thoughts ran through his mind, wondering if this was how it was all going to end for him - murdered in his apartment by an unknown face. Would anyone even look for him? Would anyone care if he was missing? Or was his body only going to be discovered after the stench of rot set in? He cowered against the wall but the man simply gave him a lopsided grin and walked over to drop into the couch Angel had been looking forward to collapsing into all day.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Calm down my dear, I'm only using this place to hide myself away from the police." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yes, because 'hiding from the police’ is exactly the thing to say to calm a person down about a break in. Angel’s heart was going into overdrive, pounding against his chest, threatening to burst out. His body felt cold all over and he shivered involuntarily, his grip tightening around the weapon in his hands. Before he could say anything, a loud banging on the door behind him made him almost jump ten feet into the air, body swirling around to face the door, his knife sharply slicing through the air. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "This is the police! Sir we've been informed that a dangerous criminal has been seen lurking around this area - have you seen anyone suspicious around here lately?" Angel opened his mouth to - yell? Scream? He wasn't the kind of man who was scared of anyone but no one in their right mind would deny help. He inhaled sharply, but before even so much as a squeak could spill out of his trembling lips, a gloved hand covered them tightly as he was pulled up against the brunette who smiled down at him cheerfully, his arms trapped against his sides by the sheer strength the intruder seemed to possess. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I really can't have you do that sorry darling." the man whispered dangerously close to Angel's ear, who stiffened as he felt a nudge of something hard brush up against his side - something that felt suspiciously like a gun. "Tell you what, you tell them to go away and I'll disappear soon after. Do we have a deal?" The gun nudged him a bit harder and Angel nodded, almost paralysed by the fear yet managing to glare at the other man, who didn't seem fazed and didn't let his smile drop for a second. The hand around Angel's mouth pulled away and he took a deep breath, debating if he should just call for help or not. He was fast and reasonably strong and could take down any man twice his size. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But then again, he was no match for a gun. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah sorry, haven' seen anyone like that around." he called out, hoping his voice wasn't shaking too much. There was a slight shuffling outside before the sounds of footsteps walking away could be heard along with some curses and plenty grumbling. The stranger waited five minutes before releasing him and taking a step back, narrowingly avoiding Angel taking a swing at him with his knife. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hey now, calm down my good fellow! I'm leaving now okay~?" Angel nearly spat in his direction. The violation he felt being trapped in his own house with a lunatic was unbearable. Winking, the brunette walked over to the window and leaned out before sharply pulling his body back in, his God forsaken smile disappearing. It gave Angel some sort of satisfaction which vanished as soon as it appeared because in a flash, the brunette pinned him against the wall, his eyes bearing down at him, a slow smirk crossing his face, giving him an almost sinister expression. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Well looks like they're still hanging around~ truly a nuisance they’ve become." he drawled out, "I suppose I'll be staying here for a while then~ do take care of me will you darling.” </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Angel groaned weakly as the alarm on his bed side started shrieking loudly, rousing him from his comfortable slumber. Reaching out a hand from his small fort of blankets, he made a few blind attempts to shut it off, before giving up and pulling himself up to sit, groaning as the cold winter air surrounded him, instantly making him regret leaving his warm cocoon. Squinting in the dark, he tried to make out the glowing numbers on his clock.</p>
<p>
  <em> 8:00 AM. </em>
</p>
<p>Groaning, he hit the snooze button before throwing himself back into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, he rolled over, fully intending to go back to sleep till it was time for him to go to work. He was just about to drift away into his dreams once more when the lights above switched open, flooding the room with so much brightness that he hissed, covering his face with his pillow.</p>
<p>“Morning dear, it’s about time you got out of bed don’t you think?” A voice rang out, making him sneak a peek from under the pillow. Angel groaned.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck me in the ass, it’s you.”</p>
<p>Alastor smirked, leaning against the doorway, dressed in a black button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Holding up a slightly steaming mug, he motioned at him to leave his warm paradise to follow him. Angel flipped him off, glaring sullenly as the man disappeared through the door, wondering if he should just go back to sleep out of spite. After much deliberation, he dragged himself out of bed, keeping his blankets wrapped tightly around his body. Passing the dresser on his way, he caught a glimpse of himself and winced.</p>
<p>He had forgotten to take off his makeup the night prior and now looked something straight it of a horror movie with his mascara and liner spread all across his face mixing in with all his face glitter. Pausing to wonder that maybe he should wash his face before going out to meet with a psychopath that had forced his way into his life and quite literally into his apartment, he unconsciously scratched at his collarbone, a habit he had recently developed after Alastor had complimented them once.</p>
<p>“Darling don’t make me have to come in there and forcefully bring you out, you know I can do it.” It seemed the other man was getting impatient.</p>
<p>Not that Angel cared.</p>
<p>“Why don’t ya try an’ see what happens motherfucker!” Grumbling, he dragged himself out of his bedroom and into the small living room. Alastor stood near the tiny kitchen he had fixed up during one of his visits to the apartment. Angel, who had never bothered to cook for himself had found himself looking forward to hot meals every once a month - something he hadn’t had in a long while.</p>
<p>“Wonderful, glad to see you look as lovely as ever.”</p>
<p>“Eat a dick.”</p>
<p>“Still as eloquent as ever too!” Laughing, the brunette gestured at Angel to take a seat at a small round low set dinner table that had definitely not been there when Angel went to sleep the night before. Rolling his eyes, he sat down, eyeing the other with curiosity and slight apprehension. Just because he was getting used to getting impromptu visits from the murderer didn’t mean he had stopped believing Alastor would gut him the second it suited him.</p>
<p>Even if Alastor had told him otherwise.</p>
<p>“Wha’ is it this time Smiles? Did ya almost get caught again? Is that why ya here? Need another alibi?”</p>
<p>Because that’s all he was good for. An alibi to get him out of trouble. A roof to shelter him from unexpected storms. He quickly put his hands in his lap so Alastor couldn’t see him clench his fists.</p>
<p>The man noticed anyways.</p>
<p>“You alright there Cher?” He asked, setting down a plate of steaming boiled eggs and pancakes in front of him. The sight of them made Angel’s stomach growl loudly and he immediately attacked, wolfing it down remembering taking off his makeup wasn’t the only one he had forgotten the night before. Alastor watched him in amusement, brown eyes twinkling behind his glasses, as he set down a pitcher of fresh orange juice.</p>
<p>“I see someone worked up quite an appetite.”</p>
<p>Angel paused and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“My job kinda shit stormed on me yesterday an’ Val overbooked me. I got home at midnight I think? Was too late to ‘ave dinner so I just passed out in the bed.” He gestured at his face. “Couldn’ even bother ta take all this off.” Angel watched as Alastor’s smile tightened and winced slightly.</p>
<p>The man did not like hearing about Angel’s job any more than he liked walking in on Angel entertaining a customer on the phone. Giving him an apologetic look, he resumed eating, his stomach singing praises. Alastor hummed slightly, tapping away at the table with his fingers. Silence enveloped them and Angel cursed at himself for not keeping his mouth in check. He should have known this would have made Alastor uncomfortable and now the other was probably going to leave again for a month or so. The thought made his stomach churn and he stopped shoveling food into his mouth.</p>
<p><em> Don’t you want him gone? </em> </p>
<p>Angel roughly pushed the thought aside, now content with simply stabbing the pancake repeatedly. Alastor chuckled lowly, snapping Angel out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“You seem to be very distracted today my friend.” He murmured, staring at Angel with such burning intensity that he couldn’t help but look away, cheeks turning red.</p>
<p>“Nothin’ Al just wondering why you keep coming here is all.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Why do you keep coming back to me? I have nothing to offer you. </em>
</p>
<p>Because he had learnt long ago, all he had to offer to anyone was his body. And usually everyone was okay with just taking it - <em> sometimes without his consent </em>- but Alastor wasn’t interested in that sort of thing. The man had made it quite clear somewhere around his sixth visit.</p>
<p>
  <em> He was slumped against the wall of his bedroom, eyes shut, slipping in and out of consciousness, his arm covered in needle pricks. Several bottles of cheap booze surrounded him. Trying to struggle to his feet so he could at least make it to his bed before he blacked out, Angel realised he could barely raise his hands let alone his whole body. Chuckling, he threw his head back to ready against the wall, waiting for sleep to take him. Just as his consciousness was fading, someone grabbed his shoulder, roughly shaking him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Angel! Angel - Anthony! Look at me!”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Angel smiled, his vision going out of focus but he recognised that voice now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Smiiillleesss~ hey~ do you want some Angel Dust~” he giggled as he almost fell over sideways, something keeping him upright by force. Blinking, he smiled wider, too high to keep track of his surroundings and it was after a lot of squinting he realised Alastor was holding him up. The thought of the man holding him so close in almost loving embrace made him dissolve into a fit of giggles once more. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Angel how much of these drugs have you taken?” Alastor sounded alarmed. He pointed to the pills and injections lying scattered around him, shaking the other slightly. Angel laughed, throwing his arms around the other. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Just enough to get me to sleep with ya for free.” Alastor jerked back violently, resulting in Angel being immediately pushed away, his body collapsing on the floor. Alastor gave him a cold look. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Please refrain from making comments like that. I’m only letting you live as repayment for allowing me to share a roof. Don’t test me Anthony.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Angel giggled again, sounding much more broken this time. Spreading his arms, he smiled dejectedly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “If you were really kind, you’d kill me.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Alastor’s eyes narrowed as he reached out and took hold of Angel’s chin, voice dropping several octaves. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Good thing I’m not kind then.” </em>
</p>
<p>Angel hadn’t tried anything after that. Neither of them had spoken about it. Angel wasn’t even completely sure whether it had been real or some drug induced hallucination. Alastor had shown no indications of their little interaction the next day, instead forcing Angel to get up and go with him for an early morning run. His visits had become more frequent - from once or twice a month to once every week without fail if not more.</p>
<p>“Seriously Al, why do ya come here?”</p>
<p>“Well Angel my dear, I'm rather bored and I find you quite interesting.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Wait what. </em>
</p>
<p>Angel stared at the man across from him. Alastor’s smile widened significantly as he waved his hand.</p>
<p>“Simply put, I find it rather amusing how you still haven’t called the concerned authorities on me dear. Regardless of how foolish you are -“ Angel let out a squawk in protest but Alastor continued without interruption. “Even you must realise that it is not normal to house a man who confessed to you about how he enjoys killing others. Why, you haven’t even bothered changing the locks after the first few times!” Alastor chuckled.</p>
<p>“That’s cuz it doesn’t keep you out asshole.” Angel pointed out, not wanting to admit that even if Alastor was a manic with homicidal tendencies, he was still glad the man made occasional trips to his house.</p>
<p><em> Maybe dad was right, I am insane </em>.</p>
<p>“Angel have you considered leaving this pitiful job of yours and come work for me?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Excuse the fuck what? </em>
</p>
<p>Seeing Angel give him a bewildered look, Alastor folded his hands on the table top. smiling rather pleasantly as if he hadn’t just told Angel to throw his life away for him.</p>
<p>“It would simply be working as my personal secretary.” Alastor explained. “Aside from my - more <em> pleasurable </em> pastimes, I do run a very popular radio show and as luck would have it, I have an opening for you! I have quite a busy schedule and it is very hard to keep track of it by myself. Just last week my assistant walked out on me without any prior notice to run away with her boyfriend.” Angel raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Ran away with her boyfriend huh. Is that what you call it now?”</p>
<p>Alastor’s lip twitched, looking very pleased that Angel had caught on. “That is the official story, yes. The poor darling was simply getting too nosy about my personal life.” Alastor’s eyes glinted dangerously making Angel swallow hard, both a little turned on and terrified. It lasted only for a moment before Alastor’s smile was back to normal. “So what do you say?” Angel looked down at his plate, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“Thanks Smiles but I don’t need ya to pity me. Plus I ain’t got no experience with that sort of-“</p>
<p>“Angel <em> please</em>.”</p>
<p>Angel looked up, surprised to hear Alastor sound so harsh. The man’s knuckles were almost white because he was clenching them so tightly. The host coughed, seemingly to force his body to relax and Angel averted his gaze once again.</p>
<p>“Angel my dear I am going to give you time to sleep on it. If you still feel the same in a few days, I shall not bother you about it again. Reasonable enough?” Angel nodded, his eyes fixed on his plate of completely massacred pancakes, not trusting himself to look the other in the eye.</p>
<p>“Fair enough Smiles.” </p>
<p>“Well then I have to get going. Do wash your face darling, you look quite a fright.” Angel’s head snapped in Alastor’s direction as the other man rose to his feet, dusting himself off.</p>
<p>“Yer leaving?” Angel blurted out before he could stop himself and mentally kicked himself. Alastor paused, his hand reaching for his coat that had been carelessly thrown across a chair. Angel watched as his smile grew wider.</p>
<p>“Oh my, do you wish for me to stay longer?” Alastor dropped his coat and slid back into his seat, positively beaming. “I don’t mind one bit but I assumed you would want to go back to bed.” Angel rolled his eyes, getting out of his seat to put the dirty dishes in the sink.</p>
<p>“So ya came over to just to disturb my sleep and make me breakfast, how sweet of ya Smiles.”</p>
<p>Alastor tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly.</p>
<p>“I suppose yes, that is the crux of it.” Angel rolled his eyes once again, washing his makeup off while he was over at the sink. Glaring at the brunette with a freshly scrubbed face, he pointed to the front door.</p>
<p>“Don’t let the door hit ya on the way out.”</p>
<p>Alastor laughed as Angel dragged himself and his blanket back to his room, collapsing onto the bed. Getting comfortable once more, now on a full stomach, Angel immediately felt his eyelids droop, his body enjoying the warmth and comfort provided by his blankets. Just as his consciousness was on the brink of fading, Angel felt a ghost of a touch softly run through his hair but that might have only been his dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes that is how I chose to end this don’t judge me I’m sleepy.</p>
<p>Edit: I’ve decided to write more for this particular AU therefore this is now Part 1 of “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750366"><strong>A Sense of Belonging</strong></a>” series</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Assassin AU.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some bitches be out there loving the assassin AU huh.</p><p>It’s me.</p><p>I’m bitches.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor waltzed into the small cafe, casting a cursory glance around the room before his gaze settled on a young blonde, sitting in the corner of the cafe, looking like she was once small tea spill away from having a complete meltdown. He observed her for a moment as she fidgeted in her seat, nervously looking around, jumping at the slightest of movements. From where he was standing, he could see her blue eyes widened as she picked at her nails and teased her bottom lip between her teeth. Not wanting to keep her waiting for longer than he already had, he hurriedly made his way over to her, smiling in an apologetic manner, he took off his coat and neatly draped in across the back of his chair before taking the seat.</p><p>She gave him a skeptical look.</p><p>“Are you that talk show host, Alastor?”</p><p>“Indeed I am. You must be the charming woman who called at the studio yesterday saying you had information about the recent series of murders happening in the country. I believe your name is Angela?” he said, tipping his head as he pulled out a small recorder, noticing how she almost jumped when he put a hand in his pocket to draw it out. “Do you mind if I record our chat? It will help me when you come over to talk on the show tonight.” Watching her shake her head, his smile widened. “Excellent! You shall remain anonymous as we've already discussed earlier so you may relax. You do seem quite anxious - would you rather if we moved this to a more secure location? Perhaps my studio would be more suited to calm your nerves?”</p><p>“No. I’m - I’m okay.” The woman shook her head, giving him a small smile. “I just need to get this over with.” Alastor beamed.</p><p>“Wonderful!” Hitting record on his small device, he placed it between them before signalling the barista to get them two coffees. “Now, please tell me what you know about the recent murders that have been taking place all over the whole country.” Allison took a deep breath, her hands clasped in front of her to keep them from shaking. Alastor noted how her eyes continuously darted to the entrance as if she were expecting the killer to come barging in and execute her on the spot. The man seated one table away from them coughed loudly, his face covered with a surgical mask. Alastor almost frowned, hoping he wouldn’t catch whatever the man had in case he was sickly.</p><p>“Erm I’m a sex worker right? So I don't wanna air out any dirty businesses of my clients -”</p><p>“Understandable.” Alastor interjected, “You would lose credibility as being discreet is part of your job.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Angela said, looking relieved that Alastor was conversing with her rather than simply taking her statements, “I’ll lose face right? But I gotta come out and say this cuz I don’t know what else to do. Now that last murder -”</p><p>“Senator John. That was quite the target the killer chose. The man had his security guards with him twenty four-seven.” Alastor pointed out, leaning forward in his seat, intertwining his fingers on the table. </p><p>“Exactly! Except-” and then she trailed off, looking very troubled, her body on high alert again.</p><p>“Except?” Alastor’s interest was piqued, head tilting slightly. “Go on my dear, it’s just me no one else can hear you.” Angelo nodded, taking a shaky breath.</p><p>“Okay so in my line of business, connections are everything ya know. Anyways, so I got a call from my ex pimp Valentino the night before the murder. He wanted me to go to this client and he made it abundantly clear who he was talking about right?” Angela had started blabbering, not waiting for Alastor to respond, as if scared if she stopped she wouldn’t be able to get it out at all. “I turned him down. Don’t do politicians ya see - causes a mess if ya get caught. It's not nice. Anyways, he says he's gonna recommend some other hooker he knows and then he cuts the call.” Her words became shakier as she rambled on, eyes wide, voice barely above a whisper. “Next day, Senator John is dead and Val-” Angela broke down in sobs. Many other patrons in the shop turned to look at them but Alastor smiled at them all waving his hand and soon all eyes went back to their respective works. Reaching out, he awkwardly patted the woman on the hand.</p><p>A sudden chill ran down his spine.</p><p>They were being watched.</p><p>He could feel it.</p><p>Pulling his hand back abruptly, he nodded at Angela. “I'm assuming you haven’t been able to get in contact with the man.” She nodded, wiping her tears with a tissue, her mascara spreading.</p><p>“I- I didn’t know who to go to. I thought about the police but what if they don’t believe me! I-” she broke down again, her face buried in her hands and her body wracked with sobs. Alastor once again reached out and patted her on the back, his senses tingling once more. </p><p>Likely tired of the noise they were making, the man seated next to them slammed his book shut loudly and put his hat back on, quickly getting up to move to a table somewhere else. He shot  them a nasty stare on his way, nearly running into the waitress who was headed their way with two cups of coffee. The young brunette, slightly flustered, almost tripped and managed to regain her footing, apologizing profusely before pausing to give Alastor a puzzled look. He shook his head to indicate that they did not wish to be distrubed and she nodded before quickly setting their drinks down and hurrying away. Alastor continued to console the woman, trying to get her to calm down as she sniffled and hiccoughed, slowly gathering her wits once more. Giving him a watery smile, she picked up her mug and took a small sip. Alastor smiled encouragingly.</p><p>“I swear I’m not normally like this.” she said, her eyes focussed him with so much intensity, it made him shift in his seat. “It's just all of this-” Waving an arm, she shook her head, and then reached out to grab his hand. He jerked backward slightly thankful that behind him, someone had dropped a glass, the noise made by the shattering glass making them almost jump in their seats. The woman retracted her hand immediately and blushed. Staring into her mug, she sighed softly. They sat in silence for a minute before she looked up at him and batted her eyes at him. “You are the only person I’ve talked about this with so far. I haven’t even told my roommate-” Alastor smiled politely, his eyes glinting slightly.</p><p>“I see darling.” he nodded at her sympathetically. Leaning back in his chair, he picked up his coffee mug, which surprisingly, was still warm. “I assume this must have all been very traumatizing for you. Is there anything else you wish to tell me before tonight’s show? It’s quite alright if you wish to take more time to prepare.” The woman shook her head, finishing her drink and setting down her mug. Alastor picked up his recorder, switching it off before slipping into his pocket.</p><p>The woman grabbed his hand once more, running a thumb across his knuckles and he shuddered involuntarily. Angela smiled at him, this time a little more suggestive than the last.</p><p>“No, I think I can do it tonight. Hey maybe we can grab a bite-” the rest of her words were cut off as she began to cough violently, her face turning blue. Alastor stared at her in panic, almost transfixed at the sounds of her choking. Snapping out of his stupor, he immediately jumped to his feet.</p><p>“Someone call an ambulance this woman is choking!”</p><p>“I know the heimlich maneuver!” A young man called out, running forward and held the woman, trying to get her to breathe. Angela was slowly turning blue, her eyes watering as she clawed at her throat, her fake nails leaving red marks on her skin. Alastor watched in horror as they tried to resuscitate her, people screaming all around him but all of it faded into white static as his eyes locked with the woman on the floor, tears running down her cheek as she gasped one last time before the light in her eyes faded, her body giving one final lurch and stilling.</p><p>Alastor fell to his knees as the static in his head grew louder.</p><p>People around him were starting to get hysterical, the screaming and crying mixing with the static in his brain making it hard for him to think straight. Getting to his feet, he shakily looked around, eyes focussing on their shared table, trying to figure out what had happened.</p><p>“Oh my God, someone poisoned her!”</p><p>Alastor’s head snapped up, staring at the barista who was crying, frantically pointing to the woman’s mouth that was foaming and now that Alastor paid closer attention, had specks of blood covering her lips. Eyes widening, he immediately grabbed the coffee mug and stared at it, realizing what had happened. Rushing over to the waitress, his hands latched onto her shoulders as he shook them slightly. </p><p>“You brought the coffee! What did you-”</p><p>The woman began to shake uncontrollably, sobbing as she shook her head, words of denial spilling out of her throat as all eyes turned towards her. Leaving them to deal with her, Alastor’s eyes narrowed. Collapsing in a nearby seat, he rubbed his forehead between his fingers, trying to rid himself of his migraine. It wasn't until the ambulance and police arrived that he managed to shake it off.</p><p>Quickly giving his statement and explaining to the police that he had simply been there to meet the victim for an upcoming show, he walked back home in a slight daze, the white noise in his head only getting worse. Putting his hands in his pocket to fetch his keys, his fingers brushed against his recorder, something he had forgotten was there at all.</p><p>Sighing, he unlocked his door and entered his apartment.</p><p>“Angel, I am home.” he called out loudly as he hung his coat on the rack. Walking into their shared apartment, he made his way to the living room, feet barely making any sound on the wooden flooring. “It has been quite a rough day so I would appreciate it if you could make me some tea.”</p><p>“Hey Alastor.” There, sprawled on the couch in the middle of the living room, with his head covered by a cushion, was his boyfriend, Angel. The man sat up, glaring at Alastor who froze his tracks.</p><p>‘<em>Alastor’? </em>Puzzled, Alastor tilted his head. “Something the matter cher?” Angel shot him another dirty look before he flopped back down, covering his face with the pillow once more. Alastor watched bemused as his lover lay there sulking. Gently making his way through the room so he was standing across from the other, separated by the small coffee table, he reached out and plucked the cushion away. “I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me. I’ll go make myself a cup of tea the we can-”</p><p>“Didn’t you get enough on your little coffee date?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh dear, here we go. </em>
</p><p>Alastor turned to look at Angel, smiling pleasantly.</p><p>“I told you darling, that was for work.” Angel folded his arms, almost looking positively venomous.</p><p>“Yeah I get that but did you have to basically rub that broad all over? Takes you forever to fucking hold my hand or cuddle me on the couch, but didn’t see ya have any trouble holding her fucking hand.” Alastor stared at him.</p><p>“Just a moment, how on earth-” he blinked as Angel, looked away, now looking slightly abashed. An image of the masked stranger flashed inside his head and suddenly all the pieces clicked into place. “It was <em> you </em>.” </p><p>Angel refused to meet his eyes though Alastor could see him getting tense.</p><p>“<em>You killed her!?</em>”</p><p>Of all the stupid things Angel had pulled over the years, this one had to take the cake. Angel turned to look at him defiantly, only looking mildly guilty.</p><p>“Nothin’ you weren’t gonna do. Don’t see what the big problem is-”</p><p>Alastor loudly planted his hands on the coffee table, bent over. Looking up, he stared at Angel through his bangs who visibly swallowed hard.</p><p>“<em>The problem mon cher, was that this kill was </em> <b> <em>mine.</em></b>” he hissed, smile turning sinister. “You had your fun with the Senator the Agency hired you to kill. And I heard you even did away with a pimp as an added bonus! Lucifer told me to take care of all loose ends and that's what I’ve been looking forward to all week and you just took it away from me. And I demand to know why.”</p><p>“She grabbed your hand!” Angel protested, “I hadn’t planned it. Plus, do you even know what day it is? You went ahead and made plans with that slut on my birthday.” Alastor straightened his posture, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he sat down on the nearest couch, the static in his head now dulled down to just an unpleasant hum. </p><p>“Are you telling, you killed her because you were <em> jealous</em>?”</p><p>Angel pouted, now looking much more guilty than he did before. “Maybe.”</p><p>“And did it ever occur to you,” Alastor started as he crossed the short distance between them, leaning down as Angel curled up into the couch, his face almost touching the other’s, eyes narrowed dangerously, “that perhaps I had <em> plans </em> for the two of us for <em> later tonight</em>?”</p><p>Angel’s morbid and sullen expression was wiped out in an instant, eyes lighting up.</p><p>“You did!? Thats-”</p><p>“No no dear, I was only making a point.” Alastor said as he waved his hand, shaking his head as he pulled away. Angel visibly deflated before folding his arms, looking away.</p><p>“So you had nothing planned as I expected, I just fucking knew it. You know, I’m getting tired of this bullshit Alastor.”</p><p>“Angel-”</p><p>“No, don’t you ‘Angel’ me in that voice thinking I’m going to forgive you just because you have a sexy voice. Enough is enough! I have to draw a line somewhere and-”</p><p>“<em>Angel.</em>”</p><p>“-you've crossed it! I should have listened to Cherri when she said you were bad for me. You didn't even wish me happy birthday! I waited all day thinking maybe you were planning a surprise but no, you decided to go on a date with a hooker!” Tears were filling up his baby blue eyes, threatening to spill. “Well? Is there anything you’d like to add?”</p><p>“Angel mon amour,” Alastor sighed, massaging his temples. ”<em>your birthday isn't until tomorrow, </em>you dense butter-squash.”</p><p>“....what?”</p><p>“Honestly, did you even look at the calendar before you decided to stalk me like an insane person?”</p><p>Angel opened his mouth to point out technically they were both classified as criminally insane but shut his mouth in favour of keeping his tongue. Fidgeting around, he finally gave in and walked over to sit next to Alastor who gave him a sharp glare before slumping against him, head resting on his shoulder. Neither of them spoke, content with just sitting there for a moment.</p><p>That is until Angel opened his mouth.</p><p>“So what did ya get me for my birthday.”</p><p>Alastor shoved a cushion into his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. EX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vampire AU aka watch me use the word “Ex” thrice in this as an excuse to write it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry I almost missed a day but it’s 10 minutes to midnight and I’ve made it in time! *shot* Was so uninspired and tired all day that I couldn’t write a single word until evening when I finally crawled out of bed.</p><p>Also shout out to @<a href="https://classicalwerewolf.tumblr.com/">classicalwerewolf</a> who drew me a really nice fan art for chapter 8 though they haven’t posted it anywhere - it still made me feel really happy - thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel walked through the piles of rubbish, rain soaking his clothes from head to toe, barely feeling the water pouring down on his body, his bleached blonde hair, plastered against his forehead. Raindrops mingled with his tears cascading down his face as he angrily kicked at a can that was lying innocently in his way. The noise caused a couple of cats nearby to screech at him but he ignored it in favour of rubbing his eyes, his makeup a mess.</p><p>“Stupid fucking bitch fucking lunatic.”</p><p>Thunder rumbled loudly, as lightning shot across the sky, lighting up the darkened alleyway. Angel hurried his pace once he realised he was alone.</p><p>And he did not want to be alone.</p><p>Walking into his apartment, he kicked off his broken heels and stripped out of his dress, carelessly tossing it aside, knowing it was useless now that it was torn all the way up its side. He stumbled slightly as he made his way to his bathroom and cracked the water temperature up to almost boiling, filling the tub and then just throwing himself in. Staring at his wrists, he felt bile rise to the back of his throat at the sight of the ugly blotches of red left there - a reminder of how the monster had grabbed him and tried to force himself on him. Almost wishing he had managed to strangle the person who had put them there, he poured copious amounts of his favourite bathing scents and bubbles into the water, hoping to rid himself of the terrible smell of cigarette smoke.</p><p>Picking up a loofah, he rubbed all over his body trying to get the feeling of the asshole’s hands all over him.</p><p>
  <em> Com’on now Angel cakes, don’t be like that. We were so good once before can’t we go back to what we were? </em>
</p><p>Barely registering that he had rubbed himself raw, he only came back to his senses when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, making him jump as it gently pulled his hand away from hurting himself further. He looked up into a pair of gleaming red eyes and a large toothy smile, and scoffed.</p><p>“Do ya ever knock, ya cock sucker?”</p><p>Alastor laughed, perching himself on the edge of the tub, crossing one leg over the other.</p><p>“It’s blood sucker my dear friend, and to answer your question, no I do not. Not after the first time.”</p><p>Angel didn’t respond instead opted to dunk himself into the water, waiting till his breath ran out and resurfaced with a loud gasp. Alastor had gotten up and walked over to stare at himself in the mirror, something that Angel found hilarious seeing as the man had no reflection.</p><p>“Angel dear, you seem rather distressed tonight. Weren’t you going to go and simply pick up some items from your old room you had at the brothel?”</p><p>“Ran into an ex-boyfriend, barely made it out in one piece.” Angel angrily splashed some water in his direction, not knowing how else to vent his feelings.</p><p>Red eyes glinted dangerously.</p><p>“I see.” was all Alastor said before he walked out of the bathroom, probably to go get himself some snacks from the fridge.</p><p><em> Snack reminds me </em>.</p><p>Dragging himself out of the water, he winced as the soreness began to set in. Stepping out, he shuddered as his warm feet made contact with the cold white tiles and he cursed at Alastor for taking his slippers away. Grabbing his bathrobe, he threw it on and picked up a towel to dry off his hair, cursing under his breath. After being satisfied that his hair was indeed dry, he stepped out without bothering to tie his robe and went to his room to slip into a pair of comfortable pyjamas.</p><p>“Hey Smiles, have you seen my hair tie I left it on the dresser.” he called out, stepping into the living room. Alastor looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head, looking far too innocent for a man who’s dark scarlet hair was pulled back with the item in question. Angel attempted to whack him on the head, Alastor pulling himself out of harm's way with ease, snickering as he did so. Angel grumbled as he collapsed on the couch next to him, fatigue setting in after a hot bath. The thunderstorm outside was still going strong, the sound of rain hitting the windows making his headache worse.</p><p>“I have put your clothes in the basket.” Alastor said, turning a page in his book, not sparing him a glance. Angel looked over and scoffed when he realised it was some language he had never seen before. “Have you ever tried cleaning up after yourself?”</p><p>“Have ya for that don’ I?” Angel muttered leaning against him, staring at the foreign words printed on the page. “Might as well make yourself useful.”</p><p>“You are the only human that I have ever met who has the nerve to mock a vampire while resting on his shoulder, my dear.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’m the only human you’ve ever met who’ve you’ve let live motherfucker.” Angel muttered, feeling rather comfortable in his spot, a few strands of Alastor’s hair tickling his face. He suddenly sat up, remembering something from when he was in the bath.</p><p>“Hey Smiles, aren’t ya hungry? I haven’t seen ya eat for a while.”</p><p>Alastor gave him a guarded look, through half lidded eyes. They both fell silent for a minute before Angel raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge the man. Alastor’s shoulders sagged just for a bit but Angel noticed anyways.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Alastor started cautiously, “you are right. I have not fed for a while now.” In a blink of an eye, Angel straddled the man’s lap, his fingers quickly unbuttoning his own collar, exposing his pale neck before Alastor could even breath out in protest.</p><p>“Angel get off of me.” The words came out as a hiss, like he was holding himself back and if Angel was right, he probably was. Alastor's face was scrunched up, his eyes closed tightly, face turned away.</p><p>“Don’t make that face Al, ya need to eat - do ya remember what happened last time ya decided to just starve yourself? You would’ve nearly killed half of the city if I hadn’t found ya.”</p><p>Alastor bit down on his lower lip harshly, almost drawing blood before turning to face him again, eyes clouding over with desire. Angel almost shuddered at the predatory look, his thoughts going in places he didn’t need them. It took every ounce of self control in him to stay fixed in place and not run out the door.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Angel walked through the abandoned park, hating himself for taking the shortcut even though he knew it would have been empty. His recent troubles with his ex had left him quite jumpy and this was not helping him in the least. Quickening his pace, he caught sight of someone sitting hunched over on the bench, just up ahead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Halting next to it, he shuffled a bit on his feet before finally reaching out to tap the man on the shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey man, you okay?” The head snapped up and red eyes stared into his, seemingly all the way to his soul. He took several steps back as the man lurched to his feet, swaying slightly before fixing him in place with a hungry gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m...starved.” The voice was raspy, and Angel wished he had just minded his own business. The redhead lurched forward, grabbing his arm. “I...need...blood.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel’s eyes widened as he snatched his hand back, walking backwards. Just his luck to run into all sorts of sick freaks. It wasn’t until the man stepped forward, street lamps lighting up his face, did Angel’s heart really fill with terror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blood stains surrounded his mouth and a taunt leathery skin that almost looked gray. His eyes sunken in and glowing red. Angel glanced down and saw the man had sharp nails, as if talons were there instead. Angel gulped, not being able to move. The man took one more step towards him before collapsing onto the ground in front of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel knew he shouldn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a bad idea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Scratch that, it was a horrific and fatal idea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leaning down, he struggled to get the unconscious man to his feet, dragging him in the direction of his home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll hand him over to the police.” He thought as he walked, struggling to keep them both upright. “I’ll just tie him up in the house and call the police.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He managed to get the man to his house and laid him down on his couch, scratching his head. Now that he looked, the blood on his face was from a cut on his lips and Angel chastised himself for thinking for a moment that the man had been drinking blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leaning forward, he grabbed the man’s hand and used one of his handcuffs to secure him to the coffee table. Standing back, he scratched his head, wondering if he should just wait for the man to wake up before calling the police. If he bothered them again with a so called false alarm, they would throw his ass in jail. </em>
</p><p>It hadn’t been a false alarm but Val had made them believe it was. He had been warned never to call them again for “tripping against the coffee table”.</p><p>His bruises took a month to heal.</p><p>
  <em> Going back to his room, he locked the door and fell asleep immediately, not stirring as the man outside the door got up and snapped the metal handcuffs as if they were a twig. The doorknob to his bedroom turned twice before it fell silent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel woke up to an empty apartment and would have sworn it was a dream if not for the broken handcuffs lying on the living room floor. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“So you gonna do it or what?” He demanded, his hands shaking. Alastor sighed before pulling him closed, his lips attaching themselves to the junction between his neck and shoulder. Angel barely had any time to prepare himself when sharp teeth broke through skin, and his body tensed up in pain. Throwing his head back, he hissed, reaching up to clench his fists into Alastor’s shoulders to steady himself as the other drank up his blood, not spilling anything onto his clothes. Alastor placed one of his hands on his hips to keep him in place and another cradling the side of his face.</p><p>They had been through this multiple times but it had never gotten any easier. The pain that ran through his body made tears spring into his eyes and Angel moaned, biting down his lip from crying out further. For a moment, Angel forgot about Val, about his family about everything except for the man that held him gently like he was made of glass, and the searing heat that was shooting through his body, radiating from where Alastor’s lips met his skin.</p><p>Alastor only drank from him for around five minutes but Angel felt as if hours had passed them by. As the vampire pulled back his fangs, Angel shuddered again, his body feeling much weaker than before. Alastor leaned back in and licked at his bite, cleaning off any stray drops of blood as the wound healed itself.</p><p>Angel slumped against him, his breathing shaky and laboured, forehead pressed against his shoulder, sweating profusely. Alastor wrapped his arms around him, allowing him to rest for a little while before tapping Angel’s sides to alert him that he was reaching his limit. Angel slid off wordlessly, reaching out to grab a cushion to clutch against chest as he laid down sideways, his head falling in Alastor’s lap.</p><p>“Ya know, there has gotta be someway of makin’ this easier on us.” He finally mumbled out, his heartbeat slowing down to normal. Alastor had picked up his book from where it had fallen on the ground and resumed reading, though his eyes were slightly narrowed. He ran his fingers through Angel’s hair, talons scraping slightly against his scalp, who immediately felt his eyelids droop.</p><p>“There is a way for me to make this easier on you.” Alastor pointed out, smirk widening. Angel threw the cushion in his face. The thunderstorm outside had ceased to just a light drizzle  and Angel stretched his arms out above him.</p><p>“Something that doesn’t involve killing the neighbourhood.”</p><p>“Oh, in that case, there is none. You’re the one who forced me into accepting these arrangements in case you are forgetting.”</p><p>“Yeah but it hurts like - a bitch.” Angel’s words were cut off in between with a yawn as he slowly faded in and out of consciousness. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings as Alastor picked him up and walked over to put him in bed, covering him with a blanket. He smiled softly, eyes closed not noticing as Alastor picked up his cell phone and texted someone on his behalf to meet him in the park.</p><p>Alastor smiled, his eyes glowing red.</p><p>“Sleep well little human, I’ll be right back from a quick visit to an old friend of yours. I’m still a bit starved you see, I hope you don’t mind. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they feel every bit of pain they inflicted on you. Goodnight~” He whispered, before he put on his coat and walked out into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah so that just happened lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demon summoning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry this one is kinda half hearted I wasn't really feeling up to typing anything serious today because of family and stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alastor stared at the book in his uninjured hand once more, blood dripping from the palm of his other hand, squinting angrily at the words. A summoning circle was etched into the ground in front of him, his blood making markings scattered around him. In the centre of the circle sat a large spider shaped demon. First thing that Alastor noticed was that the demon was enormous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not- quite what I expected.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second thing he noticed was the the demon was also naked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And smirking at him in a manner that was making him rather <em>uncomfortable</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was a disaster.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh baby I can be so much more~” the demon winked at him, laying down in an the most indecent pose that had Alastor averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My goodness gracious do they not have clothes in hell?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ehhh I just don’t like wearin’ em when I get summoned for this stuff toots.” The demon replied, chuckling. Alastor continued to stare at the wall next to him, making sure to not even look at the sinful creature on his living room floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So your name-?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya can call me whatever ya want baby~”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angel Dust~“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alastor didn’t understand. He had summoned a demon that had been written down to be ruthless and predatory. What he saw in front of him was more or less an incubus. Going over the book again, he wrecked his brain wondering were he went wrong. The symbols were all correct, his incantations has been flawless and yet here he was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beautiful creature stretched, looking slightly annoyed now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey we gonna fuck or what? ‘M busy guy ya hear-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh lord.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alastor blocked out the rest of the rant staring at the small jagged piece in the middle of the spell, indicating someone had torn out a page. His began to feel anger rise in his body, not entirely sure where the missing pages could have gone and who in their right mind had dared to touch something that had belonged to his family for generations. His brain was working in overdrive, static filling his mind, the incessant chattering of the spider not helping to ease his headache.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be quiet.” He didn’t raise his voice - didn’t even look up as he dropped the book on the floor, but the manner in which he said it - cold, icy and completely devoid of any emotions had the demon falling silent, giving him a confused look.Rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers, Alastor sighed. “How do I send you back?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The demon’s hair ruffled as he snapped his fingers, body instantly dressed. Folding his arms over what seemed like a cleavage made entirely of fur, Angel scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen here ya little dick, I ain’t happy ya be ‘ere either. Just look at yer size I can tell this is gonna be one of those days. But Val said if I wanted to get paid this month I need a human soul so can we get this over with?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alastor finally let his smile drop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">The mystery about the missing pages could wait, he needed to first sort this out.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe there has been some sort of misunderstanding. I-” he said taking a step forward, right into the circle, making the demon stare at him, slightly shocked at his confidence and threatening aura. “-am not interested in your services. I did not call you here to indulge in those sort of filthy acts.” Reaching up he grabbed Angel by the collar and dragged him down to eye level, their faces almost touching. “You are here to help me with my much more pleasurable activities. None of that indecent nonsense you seem to think I’ve summoned you here for. <em>Do you understand me</em>?” He watched as the demon nodded, pupils wide, his face a bit red, swallowing hard. Alastor’s smile returned to its rightful place as he released the collar, taking a step back as the demon collapsed on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wonderful. Glad we sorted that out my hellish friend.” he murmured, eyes flashing the tiniest bits of red mixed in with brown. Extending his injured hand, he watched as the spider stared at his blood, eyes growing ever so lustful. “So, <em>it’s a deal then</em>?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OTL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rooftop date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:3c This one made me real happy not gonna lie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Angel my charming fellow, why did you insist I meet you on this dusty roof top so early in the morning?” Alastor stepped out of the doorway, his hair being gently ruffled by the cool breeze of the early winter daybreak. The wide expanse of the sky above him was still dark, speckled with a bit of lighter hues indicating that sunrise was not too far away. Standing near the edge of the roof, leaning against the wall was his beloved companion, wearing a dark leather jacket, his blonde hair pulled back into a rough ponytail.</p><p>Alastor walked over, hands clasped behind his back, eyeing the landscape in front of them. Tall office buildings blocked out most of the view, but one could still make out a bit of the lake in the distance, looking rather breathtaking.</p><p>“Did you not have a job today?” He questioned, leaning against the wall himself, arms folded as he looked down the edge, both of them just comfortable standing there. Angel shrugged, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it before taking a huge drag, blowing smoke away from the others face. Alastor twitched, holding back the urge to snatch the item from his hands and snap it in two.</p><p>“I had time before the dude shows up for his meeting.” Angel finally said, smirking, taking another long drag. “Thought we could grab a bite to eat before he came.” Alastor grinned, gesturing towards a small makeshift table set up, covered with a floral patterned cloth with a small basket just casually sitting on top.</p><p>“How romantic mon cheri. I didn’t think you had it in you.”</p><p>“Ya don’t know half the things I can do babe.” The man replied in a sultry tone, winking at him suggestively though the effect was faded due to his face lighting up, looking very pleased himself. “I made it myself!” Excitedly, he walked over and motioned Alastor to join him. The darkness above had melted away into a soft blue, the sun visible just over the horizon. Alastor liked the feel of the wind on his face as Angel rambled on excitedly about his family recipes. </p><p>The food itself was <em>exquisite</em>. Alastor loved all the flavours just bursting in his mouth, truly a delight for his palette. Angel was giving him an insecure smile, fidgeting in his seat, waiting for his verdict. It was almost adorable in a way. Alastor finished his meal, setting down his cutlery, dragging it out as long as possible, watching as Angel’s emotions started shifting from curious to crestfallen.</p><p>“It was delicious darling.” He finally said, wiping his face with a napkin, before placing it next to his plate. “You continue to astound me with your ever growing list of talents.”</p><p>Angel beamed, his eyes lighting up once more, making his entire face glow. The sun coming up behind the man gave him an ethereal look, a halo of light appearing above his head making him really live up to his name sake. Alastor coughed.</p><p>“Mon petit ange, isn’t it about time you got to work?” He pointed out, swirling a glass of crimson wine in his hands, eyes trailing after him as the other man got up and stretched his languid body movements not showing any indications that he was on a tight schedule. “You know how timing is everything darling in your business. And just think if you get finished early perhaps we can go visit our guest from yesterday. They seemed quite the delight.” Downing the rest of his drink, he got up and planted a chaste kiss on the back of Angel’s hand, the wine stain leaving a mark behind, almost similar to a bruise. “It would be a nice way to end the day would it not?”</p><p>Angel stared at him, his face turning red. Snatching his hand back, he rubbed at it, muttering curses. Walking over to his briefcase just carelessly thrown on one side, he slipped on his gloves as he got to work. Alastor watched as his beautiful delicate hands worked their magic, assembling the sniper rifle in less than a minute and having it set up in the next. The efficiency and grace he handled it with almost made Alastor swoon. Working on cleaning up the food and plates, making sure not to even leave a speck of their existence behind, Alastor kept an eye on Angel as he focussed his target through the scope, his finger dancing on the trigger.</p><p>Alastor was <em> mesmerised </em>. The way Angel’s focus was steadfast on his kill, his body taut, mouth set in a thin line, aiming towards the offices, his eyes glinting in a predatory manner.</p><p>The same look Alastor got in his eyes when he had his weekly guests over for dinner, watching them start to plead and beg for mercy, crying waking.</p><p>He shuddered.</p><p>Oh how he wished he could hurry back to his basement.</p><p>His focus went back to Angel, smile widening as he released the trigger. Alastor didn’t even question if he had made the hit - he knew he had. Angel quickly worked on dissembling the rifle and placing it neatly back into the briefcase, and in a flash, was standing next to him, gloves tucked safely in his back pocket. Taking Alastor’s hand in his own, Angel laughed, sounding a little out of breath - no doubt due to the adrenaline rushing through his veins. His stray hair fluttered in the breeze as he smiled, hand warm in his.</p><p>
  <em>In that one moment, Alastor had never loved anyone more in his entire life.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wanted to write a rooftop fluffy date but also a Snipper AU and well <b>why not both</b>.</p><p>Got the idea for the rifle thing from this gorgeous piece of art right <a href="https://twitter.com/lofisandwich/status/1227321482772205570?s=21">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pirate AU.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I’m late this was more difficult than I had originally thought. &gt;.&gt;”</p><p>Note to self: don’t write about pirates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ya know toots, if ya be wantin’ me on my knees so bad ya could’ve just asked. No need ta be so rough~” Angel grinned, a flash of gold glinting in the sunlight, looking up at Alastor from where he was pushed down the wooden floorboards, his body being forced into submission by two large men, holding him in place, his hands tied behind his back. The sunlight shone down over their heads as the entire crew gathered on the deck of the large ship, watching as their Captain stared down at the rat they had caught. His knees were scraped, stinging rather badly but Angel continued to grin at the man who was smiling at him, eyes glinting rather dangerously - expressions sinister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell if Angel hadn’t been prepared to die he would have been scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had known what would happen when he had accepted the position as a mole. Pirates didn’t do well with traitors and especially not the ones from Alastor’s crew. The Blood Lust was famous for never leaving a single ship that crossed her path intact with any crew member alive. Her sadistic Captain along with his men were a living legend, a horror story mothers told their children to get them to be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t misbehave or Alastor will come and get you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even that had been better than sticking around Valentino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, Alastor gripped his face in his hand, nails digging into his skin, making him flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel my love, what on earth were you thinking? Did you really think you could just walk onto my ship, steal my secrets and report back to Valentino with no repercussions? That I would fall for such a pathetic attempt at deception?” Letting go, Alastor pulled away, looking far to amused at the situation. “Or perhaps you believed that Valentino could take me on and rescue you?” Reaching back, he picked up a sack and tossed it in front of Angel who didn’t need to see the blood dripping from it to guess what it contained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, this is what Alastor was infamous for - beheading his victims and leaving their bodies for the sharks to enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t scared of ya Smiles.” Angel said, feeling calmer than he had ever been. “So ya killed the other guy who came with me big fuckin’ deal mate. I’ve had worse when I was under Val~” Angel batted his eyes up at the man, ignoring the way his knees were starting to hurt him. “Ya want me to squeal don’cha? Tell ya what Val is plannin’ for ya - all them dirty secrets he an’ Vox be gettin’ up to~?” Angel laughed. “Yer in for a barrel of disappointment if ya think they’d tell me anything.” Alastor continued to smile down at him, his hat casting a shadow across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel my dear, you misunderstand me. I do not wish to harm you for your transgressions against me.” Alastor had a refined manner of speaking - too refined for a pirate. But Angel had heard rumours how the man used to be a high ranking officer in the Spanish Armada before he had turned his back on the country had decided to choose a life of a free man, sailing the waters as he saw fit. His name rang fear in the hearts of many men all across the seven seas, several armies trying and failing to stop the strategic and ruthless killer, who didn’t attack for gold or riches but simply for the thrill of watching another man’s ship go up in flames. Angel almost shuddered thinking about the time he had witnessed one of Val’s best go up in smoke, set ablaze by the very man in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya don’t scare me.” He repeated, squaring his shoulders. “There is nuthin’ ya can do ta me tha’ I’m scared of Smiles.” Alastor’s smirk widened. But before he could speak, a young man - probably a recent addition to the crew, hoping to score a few brownie points with the Captain, stepped forward and kicked him in the gut. Angel doubled over, coughing as pain shot up his body, gagging as spit flew out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya speak to tha Captain with respect ya scurvy dog! Y-“ he never got to finish his sentence as a sharp blade cut through his neck, his body crumpled on the floor in front of Angel, head falling a little distance away. Alastor calmly placed his sword back into its scabbard, hanging around his waist, not looking even slightly disturbed as he made waste of one of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted, I have no wish to harm you Angel my spunky little fellow. Why, I do believe I’m a reasonable man-“ Everyone around them hooted, jeering and laughing. “I believe everyone should get a fair chance. Don’t I boys?” The shouting and jeering resumed as Alastor crouched down in front of the other, tilting his chin up slightly with a finger, rubbing a thumb over his lips. His smile widened and not for the first time, Angel felt himself internally fighting the urge to do something that would likely end with his head mounted on a pike and left for the crowd to enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No my dear, I shall simply leave you somewhere for Valentino to find.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel felt fear grip his body, becoming paralysed out of sheer terror. Eyes widening as the words finally registered in his mind, he began to struggle against his restraints, the rough ropes burning around his wrists, rubbing against his skin. Snarling, he spat at Alastor’s feet, yanking his head out of his reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya filthy sea bitch, ya call yerself a pirate!?” He was spiralling. This wasn’t how it was supposed to turn out. Struggling even harder, he yelled as the friction almost caused his wrists to bleed. “You can’t even kill me you coward!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor stood back up, his head tilting to the side, looking bemused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why so scared, my lovely? Aren’t you happy? You’ll be back where you belong mon cheri, look lively!” In an instant he was in Angel’s face again, his lips almost touching his. “Or is something the matter cher? Do you not wish to go back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel felt his panic rising, the thought of what Valentino and Vox would do to him if they found out he had failed them. His body began to shake - something that Alastor seemed to find great amusement in. For the first time, Angel saw what everyone else meant when they spoke of the demon that resided in the man’s body. Alastor had figured out what made him tick and was driving his claws into his wounds, all the while sprinkling it with salt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I ask you to reconsider my lovely, do you wish to continue being loyal to them?” The man stood up and  pulled out his sword, the blade still coated with the blood from earlier using it to tilt his head up, smiling cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel shivered, the smell of blood forcing itself into his nostrils. Gulping, he looked away, angry at himself for not managing to get himself killed. Alastor’s grin widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take your silence as a yes. Wonderful! A smart decision on your part my dear friend.” Waving his hand, Alastor motioned at one of his men to undo the ropes binding Angel. Pushing himself to his feet, Angel rubbed at his wrists, eyeing Alastor warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone told ya yer mad?” he said, completely sincere for once in his life. Alastor paused on his way back to his cabin and turned to give Angel a charming smile that left him weak in the knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye my love, that they have indeed. Follow me, I wish to discuss something of a somewhat private kind with you. If you do not comply, I shall have you marooned at the next bit of land we see.” There was no remorse in his voice, no care in his words as if not even comprehending how salacious and illicit they sounded. Angel stared at his retreating back, still rubbing his bruised wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several members of the crew gave him curious glances as he shuffled after him, his heartbeat turning rapid with each step. The ropes had been undone but Angel couldn’t help but feel like he was still somehow bound to a sinking ship.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jealousy is not a good color on Angel Dust.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this the minute I saw the Husk instagram story and spent the rest of the time debating if I wanted to post it or not. XD Anyways, final chapter you guys and no real prompt because my original one was for Valentine's day but that's now stored for next year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started with Husk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor walked into the lounge after managing to stay off of everyone’s radar for almost half a week. The demon hummed a tune out loud, a slight white noise in the air that sounded him like radio channels flickering, something pink clutched in his hand. Before anyone could get a good look at what it was, he made a swipe at Husk’s head and withdrew, walking away still humming the same tune, a slight spring in his step. The rest of them stared blankly at the small flower perched on the bartender’s head. Where he had even obtained a flower in hell was a mystery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of what Alastor did was a mystery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched as Husk finally broke out of his stupor to rip the flower off and threw it on the ground, crushing it under his feet, cursing up a storm in several different languages, some of which he could vaguely understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes remained focused on the dead flower long after everyone had left the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Next was Nifty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little demon zoomed through the hallways, scrubbing and polishing everything until it was all but glowing. Angel made a move to tell her to calm down before she hurt herself or someone else when a shadow materialised in front of the energetic demon and coalesced to form a single pink flower. Nifty picked it up, her single pupil darting all over the room to search for the owner of the shadow but there was no sign of the unmistakable red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed the flower in a vase in the lobby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched it everyday as he passed by till all the petals had wilted away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Charlie found hers the next day in the kitchen, sitting innocently in her coffee mug. The heiress had laughed and weaved it into her braid, the soft pink complimenting her blonde hair. Her girlfriend shook her head but Angel noted how the smile never dipped from their faces, Vaggie clearly being caught up in Charlie’s ever contagious enthusiasm. Charlie promised to save the flower by pressing it into a book but Angel found it on the ground outside, trampled - no doubt having fallen out of her hair as she rushed to get to a meeting with her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel buried it into the ground and wandered off, his heart feeling a bit more constricted than usual.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Vaggie wandering around in the library, looking for a suitable enough book to press her flower into </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t really understand why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt because Vaggie didn’t like Alastor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt because Alastor didn’t like Vaggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>tolerated</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other at best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he last?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling irritated, he stormed out of the library but not before snapping at the moth demon, making a scathing comment about how watching Vaggie do things for her lover was nauseating. He missed the shadow that was lurking in the corner of the room darting away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t miss how Alastor was then missing for almost a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pretended he didn’t miss Alastor.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hated obsessing over the fact that Alastor had returned empty handed. How everyone had moved past the flower incident. Hated how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>move on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first interaction with Alastor had been far from perfection. After being rejected, he had opted to give the Radio Demon a wide berth, hoping that they could at least respect each other mutually as long as they were living under the same roof. At least Angel was eighty percent sure Alastor lived under the same roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the span of a few months, the two had talked more often and become begrudging friends over a few drinks shared at the bar, reminiscing about their past lives and comparing their kill counts. There was an occasional lewd joke thrown here and there mostly to throw Alastor off his game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the fact remained, he had been respectful. He had been nice. He had still been the only one to not receive so much as a single leaf from the walking tin can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it shouldn’t have mattered. It didn’t matter. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lie tasted more bitter than the paint thinner that Husk liked to drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Angel was feeling was definitely even more so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Latching the leash onto fat nuggets, he took the pig to the garden, sitting under a large dead tree. The “garden” as Charlie liked to call the large empty patch of ground, only made Angel’s mood worse and he kicked a pebble near his feet, watching as Fat Nuggets ran around making pleased sounds and digging into the ground. Angel’s lips tugged up to form a ghost of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well at least one of them was happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the dead bark and tried to think of anything besides how he had somehow managed to become someone whom Alastor positively hated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well maybe it was his job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or his dressing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or just him in general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wouldn't be the first person he liked who didn’t like him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small shuffle as next to him and he batted in it’s direction, not wanting to be pulled out of his own pit of self hate. “Hey Nugs, give daddy a five minute rest kay? I’ll be up in a few seco-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hardly a pig Angel Dust - regardless of how much I eat.” Mismatched eyes flew open and he sat up straight, so fast he could have sworn he gave himself whiplash, his heart nearly jumping out from his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCKING HELL SMILES YOU REALLY SHOULDN’T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!” Putting one of his hands on his chest, he tried to calm down his heart which already had a habit of speeding up around the other but never this badly. “What gives?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor smiled down at him, hands clasped behind his back as a laugh track played in the background. “My dear, I can not be blamed for your lack of awareness of your surroundings. Why, I believe I could have dragged several corpses right in front of you and you wouldn’t have noticed!“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel flipped him off. Honestly he was in no mood to deal with this. He was drowning in self pity and he didn’t need the extra jabs thrown at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah fuck off Smiles I’m trynna relax here. You can just fuck off wherever you like to stew in-“ The rest of his words were cut off as something soft fell onto his head. Blinking, he reached up to feel what Alastor had dropped on his head and felt the soft velvety brush of petals against his finger tips. Pulling it off he stared at what could only be described as a flower crown, the pink flowers woven together to form a ring. Looking back up at Alastor, he opened his mouth but no sound came out so he shut it again. Alastor just waved his hand, unaware of Angel’s inner turmoil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse the gap in time, I haven’t attempted making one of these in a long time. Harvesting enough flowers to make one took much more time than I had originally thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel continued to stare at him blankly, his brain trying to reboot itself but failing miserably. Alastor smiled down at him cheerfully, teeth all sharp and a small part of Angel wondered how they would feel were they to bite down on his skin. “A frown doesn’t suit you my dear, you look positively morbid sitting here. A pretty picture but it seems incomplete without a smile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-thank you.” Was the only thing Angel managed to force out as a small blush erupted across his face. Alastor paid him no mind as he waved his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter, I shall be taking my leave to “stew” was it?” With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared and Angel was left sitting alone, the pink flush even creeping across his chest. It was as if someone had yanked the ground out from under his feet and he was free falling into a mess of his own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dazed, he clutched at the crown, almost missing his pet coming forward to eat it out of his hands. Fortunately enough, he noticed in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nugs no!” Yanking it away with much more force than required, he lifted it to eye level, a giddy smile spreading across his face, eyes lighting up cheerfully. “It’s special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took days for him to wipe the grin off his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>owo My need for them to be soft is only rivaled by my need for them to be murderous together.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY FINISHED THIS!</p><p>Thank you guys for sticking with me through this turbulent ride, I love creating and writing for multiple AUs as many people on the radiodust discord server will be able to tell you uwu.</p><p>Anyways, visit me on my tumblr @<a href="https://lordsatanismycat.tumblr.com/">lordsatanismycat</a></p><p>or hit me up on Twitter to see me fangirl @<a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/hibisha?lang=en">hibisha</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>